carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Clans: Lincoln vs. Cadillac
'''War of Clans: Lincoln vs. Cadillac '''is the third series of Chapter II and first installment under War of Clans franchise. Plot Synopsis At the Lincoln International Main Base, Navigator saw planning for upcoming meetings, projects & battle issues to maintain his city safe and active. He remembers his former co-member Blackwood who sacrifices just to keep Navigator alive. Former Leader of Lincoln, Continental comes and confronts him about securing the land owned by Lincoln. Continental gives the full land but Navigator saw that the three-halves of the land area has been conquered by the Cadillac Corporation. Although, it is just a whole-sized abandoned factory. In 1997, it has been demolished and now that area is been conquered by the Cadillac. Continental reminds Navigator that he takes his position to navigate and rule the Lincoln so he wants to stay his land fully secured. Navigator responds that he can manage this which he leaves using the helicopter to go in that conquered area. Escalade is on duty in the hospital as a head surgeon, He is currently operating an heart-engine surgery. After of that, CTS-X (pronounced "Sy-tex") calls him that there is a helicopter from Lincoln wants to talk to him. Escalade doubted and want to know why the Lincoln wants to him. When he look above he saw the helicopter near to the conquered area location. He gets also a helicopter to make a one-on-one conversation. When he is riding on the helicopter, Navigator & Escalade acknowledged to each other before they start. Navigator questions about conquering the abandoned factory which owned by Lincoln, However, it has been demolished but it is clearly a property owned by Lincoln. Escalade doesn't care if it has not their property but the fact is they were demolished so from now that property is owned by Cadillac. Navigator refuses that they been demolished it, One of his workers proved that they been demolished it on 1997. Escalade still believing that it is now his property since it is a long time ago that the Lincoln owns it. After of that, Navigator threatened Escalade that he will back and he will forcibly be owned what the Lincoln has. Later that night, Escalade assigned CTS-X to observe Navigator in Lincoln Intl. Main Base. CTS-X accepts it and he has an escape plan over it. CTS-X is on the way to the Lincoln base when he hears a loud noise near to him. After of that, he battered by an unknown person. When he woke up he was settled in a "Reverse Beartrap" (a trap from SAW (film)). CTS-X is trying to remove the trap out but he accidentally starts the timer set in 60 sec. The MK-Lincoln 5 appears leaded by MKX, MKX says that they are the missing members of Lincoln which it means Navigator did not assigned them to stop CTS-X. Although, Navigator knows that it will happen since Escalade proves that he owns the area. MKS whispered CTS-X that the key to remove the trap is not in their hand. They just set it to prevent him to spy the Lincoln base. CTS-X is wanting to remove the trap to his head 10 seconds remaining, MKX decides to remove it by getting the metal in his mouth preventing his jaw ripped open out. CTS-X asked MKX that "Why you let me alive in your trap?" MKX explains that he doesn't want to kill, and they don't want to kill without justice he built his team just to protect their clan but since Continental not even trusted them and they got kicked out in the base. MKT adds that when Navigator starts to take Continental's position they have no confidence to get back again. Later that day, CTS-X let escape and warns to immediately get back in their base. CTS-X doubted going back to the base. Navigator is currently planning and preparing to provoke a war against the Cadillac, Continental questions him that he is desperate to re-conquered that area, Navigator responds that he is doing what's best for him and for their base. As the Lincoln Clan is on the way to the Cadillac. The MK-Lincoln 5 spotted and they quickly report to the Cadillac Base. Escalade & CTS-X are having a conversation about the task given to CTS-X. MKX makes a noise near to the gate. When Escalade hears the noise he saw MKX, quickly mounting his dagger but CTS-X says that he is not gonna fight us. MKX reports that the Lincoln is coming and exactly there are in front of them. Navigator saw MKX and hears what he say to Escalade. Navigator can't believe that one of the Lincoln betrayed them out. MKX refuses that they betrayed the Lincoln he just wants to make the war stopped. Escalade brings out his army as a preparation MKX explains about their abandoned factory which is former property of Lincoln and now an area of Cadillac. "It is just a small area, It doesn't matter if it's our property, but the fact is The Lincoln has a larger area than the Cadillac, We need to share what we have" a brilliant message from MKX to Navigator Continental arrives and says that he understand that his team abandoned in Lincoln because of him (Continental), He apologized for being judgmental to them. Navigator inspires what MKX says to him and he is now welcoming his team back in the base. Escalade apologized to for some rude reasons to Navigator. Suddenly, A massive spikes strike down to them. Nitro arrives and kills the Lincoln & Cadillac army one by one making the war began. Navigator and Escalade battles, The MKX helps and fight against the Cadillac. (Even though the war is already canceled, but Nitro arrives destroying it all and now The battle between Lincoln and Cadillac continues). Navigator opens his 1st Cursed Wire against to Escalade. When all of them are downed also The MK-Lincoln 5. Nitro responds that he is here to have retalliation. Navigator remembers him and he tells that they had not involved about the death of his son. Nitro responds that it is now or never, He is here to help and to kill. CTS-X rams to Nitro but Nitro dodges it. Nitro got CTS-X and he set again a trap were MKX left it out and Nitro get it. Nitro starts the time, after 60 seconds Nitro reveals the key is inserted in MKX's left feet. Suddenly the trap activates makes CTS-X jaw ripped open to death. Escalade quickly responds but he got caught by Nitro called "End-Spike" impaling his left shoulder. Nitro gives a last message to Escalade "No more play, Escalade" impaling again and blasting all of his internal parts out to Navigator face which Navigator is incapacitated by the spikes of Nitro. An ending makes Navigator unexpected to happen. Nitro leaves and warns Navigator that he might be next. The screen flips to the corpse of The MK-Lincoln 5 (excluding MKX) killed all by Nitro before he lands massive spikes to the Lincoln & Cadillac. Deaths * CTS-X * Escalade Endescavor * MKT * MKS * MKZ * MKC * ATS (Cadillac's Army) * XTS (Cadillac's Army) Trivia * In this series, Navigator & Nitro are only the featured main cast the rest is a new cast. * The director committed a mistake of Escalade's clan/brand changing it into Cadillac. * Although, Navigator did not continue the war against the Cadillac. but Nitro lands change it all making the war began. * It is official in the teaser of the next series that MKX dies and was killed by Trail-B.